


Everything to Me

by suckerfordeansfreckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, New Relationship, Party, Semi-Public Sex, Talking, They actually TALK about their issues!!!, They are so in love, but actually not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/pseuds/suckerfordeansfreckles
Summary: Dean pulls back from their kiss eventually, leaving Cas feeling way more than just a little horny, and also honestly very empty. Dean looks gorgeous with those stupid rainbow lights casting colorful streaks on his cheeks in the dark room. He looks gorgeous all the time, actually, and Cas is allowed to tell him now, so he does. “You’re so goddamn beautiful,” he says, against the loud music and noise around them, and Dean’s giddy-wide smile makes him even prettier.“So are you,” Dean calls back over the music with a twinkle in his eyes, and then he leans in for another short little kiss. “I’ll grab us some drinks, be back in a minute.” And then he turns around and saunters across the room towards where Charlie turned her cabinet and lunch table into a bar. If Cas wasn’t sure that Dean’s shaking his ass on purpose just by watching him walk away, the wink Dean sends him when he looks back over his shoulder is enough to convince him.For a little while, he just stands there and watches as Dean orders them drinks from the barkeeper Charlie rented for the party. Cas can’t help but consider how he looks, tall, huge muscles, wild dark hair and a blinding smile — just Dean’s type.





	Everything to Me

Dean looks up at him through dark lashes, pressing even closer in what he calls  _ dancing _ , right up until he can softly rub against Cas’ chest like an oversized kitten. “Baby, you’re looking so good in those jeans,” he breathes against Cas’ ear, and then he kisses him, deep and overwhelming and entirely too filthy for the improvised dance floor at Gilda and Charlie’s.

This thing between them, delicate and still very fragile, is entirely too new for Cas to even feel close to able to stop this kiss — or any other one Dean is willing to give him, private or public. 

If it were up to Cas, they’d still be wrapped up between their sheets and each other just like they started this thing between them three days ago. If it were up to Cas, he would never stop touching Dean, kissing Dean, holding him close.

But they promised Charlie weeks ago that they would come and celebrate her birthday with her, back when Dean and Cas were still only best friends whose eyes lingered a little too long every now and then. Back when Cas wasn’t allowed to pull Dean close, part his lips with his tongue and kiss him senseless. 

So he’s doing that now, every chance he gets, audience be damned.

Dean pulls back from the kiss eventually, leaving Cas feeling way more than just a little horny, and also honestly very empty. Dean looks gorgeous with those stupid rainbow lights casting colorful streaks on his cheeks in the dark room. He looks gorgeous all the time, actually, and Cas is allowed to tell him now, so he does. “You’re so goddamn beautiful,” he says, against the loud music and noise around them, and Dean’s giddy-wide smile makes him even prettier. 

“So are you,” Dean calls back over the music with a twinkle in his eyes, and then he leans in for another short little kiss. “I’ll grab us some drinks, be back in a minute.” And then he turns around and saunters across the room towards where Charlie turned her cabinet and lunch table into a bar. If Cas wasn’t sure that Dean’s shaking his ass on purpose just by watching him walk away, the wink Dean sends him when he looks back over his shoulder is enough to convince him.

For a little while, he just stands there and watches as Dean orders them drinks from the barkeeper Charlie rented for the party. Cas can’t help but consider how he looks, tall, huge muscles, wild dark hair and a blinding smile — just Dean’s type. 

Dean’s resting his elbows on the table between them, head swaying to the side as he talks to the barkeeper, no doubt sending his flirtiest smiles. And the guy is playing right along — Cas can’t even tell what he’s saying, but he’s smiling like crazy, throws himself into a few full-body-laughs and lets his fingers linger when he hands Dean two glasses of whiskey that should have never taken that long to be prepared. 

Cas knows he’s being ridiculous, he really does. But he’s also been in love with his best friend for the past eight years, ever since he was a gangly little fourteen-year-old and Dean grabbed his hand during a scary movie at one of their sleepovers. He’s been watching from afar as Dean took an interest in someone new every other week, has watched how nobody was ever able to keep his attention long enough. 

He’s been hurting from afar, has been wishing and longing for too long.

And now he finally has Dean, for at least a little bit. They didn’t put a label on it — all Cas knows is that it’s the best thing he ever had with anyone. That they are addicted to each other, falling apart in each other’s arms. That he never wants to give this up.

Watching Dean flirt with this stranger makes his stomach constrict, even though he knew it might come any day now. He turns away, hands in fists by his side, and bites down on his lip to distract himself from the pathetic burning behind his eyes.

He makes it only two steps before Dean jumps around and in front of him. He’s beaming, holding a glass out to Cas, but then it only takes seconds for his smile to fall and his gaze to turn worried. “You good?” he asks, and Cas gives a jerky nod that Dean apparently doesn’t buy at all. 

“Come with me,” Dean shouts, turning around and making his way out of the mass of writhing and dancing bodies. Cas is left gaping and feeling empty for a bit, but then he shoves his way out behind Dean until he reaches him where he’s putting the glasses down on a cabinet and turning around to Cas. 

The music is still booming loud around them as Dean grabs Cas’ hand and links their fingers, pulls Cas after him through the door of the living room and out into a hallway filled with people making out against the walls. He pulls him upstairs, down another hallway and to the bathroom, and Cas isn’t sure what to feel or expect, except that his fingers feel numb. 

The music ebbs away, and when Dean pulls him into the bathroom and closes and locks the door behind them, it’s almost drowned out entirely. Cas’ ears ring, and the light Dean switches on is way too bright.

“Hey,” Dean says softly once Cas has blinked away the brightness of the room, looking up at him.

“Hello,” Cas says, and then Dean’s palms land on his chest, warm and grounding. 

“You okay?” Dean asks, again, and Cas looks away.

“Sure,” he murmurs, but Dean — as always — sees right through him. 

“Hey,” Dean says again, crowding close against Cas’ chest. “You gotta be honest with me, or else we ain’t gonna make it long.”

And he’s right, but Cas never thought Dean would even  _ want  _ to make it long, anyway. He closes his eyes and leans forward, his forehead against Dean’s. 

“I got jealous. I know this isn’t particularly serious to you, but it…” The alcohol makes it a little easier to talk freely, to be honest. If he loses Dean, he’s gonna lose him either way. “It means everything, to me. You’re everything. And watching you flirt with other people already, it makes me feel…” he trails off, not sure he can really dump all that on Dean. 

“Like what?” Dean asks, rubbing his nose against Cas’ in a move so gentle, Cas’ heart aches threefold.

“Like you lost interest in me before we even really started something. It’s been, what, three days?” Cas laughs, a sad and self-conscious little thing. “Thought I’d make it at least a little longer…”

Dean doesn’t talk for a few painfully long seconds, and when Cas pulls back and looks at him, his eyes are stormy and a little watery. “I’m sorry,” he says, and his voice shakes a little.

“You don’t have to-”

“No, Cas, I’m sorry I didn’t make this clear to you. I’ve been in love with you for fucking years. I’ve been dreaming about this for years. I love you. This  _ is  _ serious to me, really fucking serious. And I’m sorry you didn’t know,” he says, swaying back into Cas’ personal space. 

“I — Are you, I mean,” Cas starts, stuttering his way through racing thoughts and the loud pounding of his heart. What he somehow ends up with, is: “I’ve loved you since I was fourteen.”

Dean laughs, sounding a little like he’s losing his mind and a lot elated, and then he surges forward, palm cupping Cas’ stubbly cheek gently, and captures Cas’ lips in the softest kiss they have shared to date. 

“I love you,” Cas repeats against his lips, heart aching with happiness — because Dean hasn’t pulled away from him yet. “I’m sorry I am this way.”

“Baby, you are the same exact way I have loved you since I was _ at least _ fifteen. You are not allowed to change. Except, maybe you should know and remember that I won’t give us up for a random barkeeper. For anyone, really. I love you, too,” he says, the widest smile on his face, and then Cas can’t help but cover Dean’s grinning lips in kisses and kisses and kisses. 

Dean laughs, soft and giddy against Cas’ mouth, and then he crowds him back against the wooden door and kisses all sense out of him.

With the bubbling happiness in his chest, his mind blank except for Dean’s words playing over and over behind his eyes, Cas happily lets Dean take whatever he wants. His kisses grow more desperate, his hands roaming down Cas’ chest are sure and demanding. They slowly but steadily make their way farther down, and with every delicious inch they wander closer towards Cas’ crotch, his anticipation grows.

“Cas, let me show you how serious I am? Please,” he asks, cocky smirk audible even in his voice. One of his hands slides down the front of Cas’ jeans until he can cup Cas’ hardening cock through the fabric, and just that gentle touch has Cas losing his mind a little more. “‘sides, you’re kinda really hot when you’re all stormy and jealous.”

Cas is about to protest that thought when Dean unbuckles his belt, pops the button of his jeans. He sinks down to his knees before Cas’ feet and looks up at him with a soft smirk as he starts to ever so slowly pull down Cas’ zipper, his gorgeous green eyes never leaving Cas’.

Cas can’t do anything but bite down on his lower lip harder while Dean pulls his jeans and underwear down to mid-thigh with one powerful tug and watches Cas’ cock bob up to eye level. When Dean licks his lips and wraps a hand around the base of Cas’ now rock-hard dick, Cas whines and lets his weight settle back against the door. 

Dean laughs, hoarse and excited, and mumbles something that sounds a lot like “God, I’m so in love with you,” before he presses a kiss to the drooling tip of Cas’ cock. 

“Fuck,” Cas breathes, and then again when Dean sucks his cock into his warm, wet, goddamn glorious mouth. Cas carefully brings his hands down and weaves his fingers into Dean’s hair, not pulling or pushing, just holding on to keep himself grounded.

Dean smiles around his dick, blinking up at Cas with something so soft in his eyes, it momentarily distracts Cas from the way he starts sucking around him, taking Cas deeper down his throat. 

After just three days, Dean knows exactly how to take him apart, how to turn him into a gasping and whimpering mess — and that’s what he’s applying all his concentration to, right now. He presses his tongue up against the sensitive underside of Cas’ cock as he takes him deeper, and Cas shakes against the wooden door. 

Dean moves his tongue against him, presses the tip of Cas’ cock up against the soft skin of his palate. He does so until Cas is whining, clenching his his fingers in Dean’s hair. Then, his hand still wrapped around the base of Cas’ dick, he takes him down his throat as deep as possible, swallows around him and pulls back off.

It’s embarrassing, how close Cas is already, just with Dean slowly bobbing up and down on his dick for a few minutes, one hand around his base and the other gently sliding up and down his thigh in a soothing, intimate gesture. It’s just that he’s been dreaming about Dean for years, and now that he truly gets to have him… he’s not once been able to hold it together very long, in the past three days. But the fact that Dean has been rather quick to tip over the edge, too, has him a lot less embarrassed than he would be otherwise. They both get so overwhelmed when they are with each other that it doesn’t take long for them to come apart in each other’s arms.

Cas can’t help it, has to close his eyes a bit to deal with all the emotions overwhelming him, the way Dean feels so amazing, the way he looks up at him with all this love, the way his hand is warm and gentle and calming on Cas’ thigh. The way it feels to be with Dean, all-consuming, burning with love and brimming with so much luck, to have found Dean and to be allowed to have this, to be loved by Dean.

Dean takes him down as deep as possible again, throat constricting around Cas’ pulsing tip, and Cas isn’t quick enough to muffle a cry of pleasure as his eyes shoot back open. “Oh god,” he stutters, hands spasming in Dean’s hair, his cock twitching and aching where it’s buried in Dean‘s throat. “I’m —”

Dean pulls off with a pop that shakes through Cas’ bones, grins and says: “I want you to come, baby, all over my lips. You close?”

And before Cas can even respond, can even nod, Dean’s hand wraps back around his spit-slick cock and jerks him, just fast and rough enough for Cas to tumble into desperate moans.

Dean wraps his lips back around the tip, tongue pressing against the sensitive spot beneath Cas’ head, and Cas whines and lets his head drop back against the door as he shakes and shivers against Dean.

One more gentle sucking, one more press against Cas’ cockhead, and Cas breaks. He shatters, right against Dean’s tongue, and Dean’s hand keeps moving, his mouth opens just in time for Cas to spill all over his tongue, his lips, his chin. “Dean,” he moans, moving forward desperately, carefully rubbing his cock against Dean’s lower lip.

This time it’s Dean who groans brokenly, smirk wiped from his face and replaced by a look of wondrous want. He looks gorgeous, covered in Cas’ come, eyes wide and glazed over. “Fuck, you look — you’re amazing,” Cas babbles, brain swirling with colors and feelings, entirely unable to form coherent sentences beyond that one.

Dean grins, soft and loving, and carefully starts to tuck Cas back into his pants. When he gets up from his place on the floor he winces, and Cas shoots forward to steady him, help him up and into a desperately clingy embrace. He wraps his arms around Dean, pulls him into a kiss that is covered in Cas’ salty come, should be disgusting but is everything  _ but _ that. “I love you,” Cas says, and Dean’s lips stretch into a smile against his own. “I love you too,” Dean says, breath warm against Cas’ sticky lips.

When Dean pulls away, he’s a little flushed, grin wide and giddy. “Take me home for a round two, love?”

And Cas can only nod frantically, barely taking time to gently wipe the evidence of their actions from Dean’s face and his own lips with some tissues before they stumble out into the hallway, fingers linked and smiles matching. 

They even forget to say goodbye to Charlie and Gilda, and will possibly still be teased about that years down the road. Maybe, just maybe, Charlie even mentions it in her best woman’s speech on their wedding day — how she watched them tumble out her front door in a hurry that day, their eyes full of love and their hands not separating for a second — how she still watches them sneak away from parties and social gatherings like that now, years later — and how she wishes that it stays like that forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know if you guys liked this silly thing!!!
> 
> You can find [a rebloggable version](https://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com/post/187289506749/im-the-weirdly-smutty-prompt-anon-my-idea-was) of this on my [Tumblr](https://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com/)! <3


End file.
